Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 April 2016
14:56:30 :P 14:56:52 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 14:57:03 Hi Sass 14:57:03 wb sass! 14:57:12 Hi Hype Thanks Layten 14:57:25 np 14:57:28 http://hypotheticalearthquakes.wikia.com/wiki/2033_New_Madrid_earthquake 14:57:33 http://hypotheticalearthquakes.wikia.com/wiki/2034_New_Madrid_earthquake 14:57:45 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 14:57:49 wb :P 14:57:51 (Nj) 14:57:51 Hi Bob 14:57:56 *(bk) 14:57:57 Wb. :P 14:58:01 Thanks 14:58:04 np 14:58:07 Np. 14:58:12 Hi Bob 14:58:15 Autocorrect corrects (bk) to (nj) 14:58:20 lol 14:58:22 :P 14:58:24 legit. 14:58:24 lol 14:58:24 :p 14:58:25 :P 14:58:27 :P 14:58:57 ...SPECIAL FEATURES... ...GALE-FORCE WINDS ARE IN THE ATLANTIC OCEAN... A 1000 MB ATLANTIC OCEAN LOW PRESSURE CENTER IS NEAR 31N47W. A COLD FRONT EXTENDS FROM THE LOW CENTER TO 23N50W 20N60W... BECOMING STATIONARY AND CONTINUING FROM 20N60W TO 20N72W ALONG THE BORDER OF HAITI AND THE DOMINICAN REPUBLIC. EXPECT GALE- FORCE SOUTH-TO-SOUTHWEST WINDS AND SEA HEIGHTS RANGING FROM 12 FEET TO 16 FEET TO THE NORTH OF 28N WITHIN 300 NM TO THE EAST OF THE FRONT. 14:59:04 ITS DEVELOPING!!! 14:59:07 :O 14:59:13 look that im creating :P http://prntscr.com/ax36tc 14:59:18 :d 14:59:20 #BONNIEPLZFORM!! 14:59:23 :p 14:59:29 I want Bonnie so [] bad! :p 14:59:48 Gimme Bonnie! :p 15:00:04 YEAH :p 15:00:11 CAPS 15:00:12 :p 15:00:23 A CENTRAL ATLANTIC OCEAN UPPER LEVEL TROUGH SUPPORTS THE 1000 MB LOW PRESSURE CENTER AND COLD FRONT. A SEPARATE 1009 MB LOW PRESSURE CENTER IS NEAR 27N57W. A SURFACE TROUGH CURVES AWAY FROM THE LOW CENTER TO 26N57W 25N60W AND 26N63W. CONVECTIVE PRECIPITATION...SCATTERED STRONG WITHIN 30 NM ON EITHER SIDE OF 27N44W 30N42W BEYOND 32N42W. ISOLATED MODERATE ELSEWHERE WITHIN 120 NM ON EITHER SIDE OF THE SAME 27N44W 32N42W LINE. RAINSHOWERS ARE POSSIBLE ELSEWHERE FROM 17N TO 21N BETWEEN 50W AND 60W...AND FROM 20N NORTHWARD BETWEEN 30W AND 50W. THE 24-HOUR RAINFALL TOTAL IN INCHES FOR THE PERIOD ENDING AT 26/0000 UTC...ACCORDING TO THE PAN AMERICAN TEMPERATURE AND PRECIPITATION TABLES...MIATPTPAN/SXCA01 KNHC...IS 0.05 IN BERMUDA. 15:00:27 I actually had yet another Bonnie dream last night 15:00:28 same system 15:00:29 :p 15:00:32 :P 15:00:44 It needs to form to make my dreams true :p 15:00:48 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 15:03:26 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:03:34 Hey :p 15:03:36 It's HyBot time! 15:03:37 :P 15:03:41 cough* SnaggyBot *cough 15:03:41 :p 15:03:42 !hello 15:03:42 Hello there 15:03:49 !hello Layten 15:03:51 Hello there, Layten 15:03:54 pls 15:03:56 !say Bonnie MUST FORM 15:03:56 Bonnie MUST FORM 15:03:57 :P 15:04:02 !hello SM 15:04:02 Hello there, SM 15:04:10 Hello there, HyBot 15:04:11 :P 15:04:16 :p 15:04:28 HyBot will Bonnie form this week? 15:04:46 !say maybe.. 15:04:46 maybe.. 15:05:13 img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016042606/gfs_dvorak_atl_2.png" 15:05:17 current 15:05:35 Please please please form Bonnie :p 15:05:47 Let's get Dane rekt 15:05:49 Agatha pls 15:05:50 :p 15:06:05 tornado outbreak on the 30th fo rthe central US 15:06:23 img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016042606/gfs_dvorak_atl_17.png" 15:06:31 :O 15:06:32 : 15:06:33 :P 15:06:36 :/ 15:07:16 img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016042606/gfs_dvorak_atl_29.png" 15:07:22 TROPICAL CYCLONE! 15:07:29 :O 15:07:31 Where? 15:07:31 and another torado outbreak 15:07:43 the big black part in the leasser antilles 15:07:46 Oh 15:08:24 :/ 15:08:26 img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016042606/gfs_dvorak_atl_36.png" 15:08:33 Hurricane Bonnie? 15:08:39 :O 15:08:40 Or Colin? 15:08:48 I hope it is Hurricane COLIN. :p 15:08:51 no denying this as a hurricane.. 15:08:53 :P 15:08:59 TL 15:09:02 and an epac system is there 15:09:07 off nicaragua 15:09:12 Please form Bonnie form 15:09:17 (angry) 15:09:26 :d 15:09:28 !tell Bonnie FORM PLS 15:09:29 Bobnekaro: I will tell Bonnie your message the next time I see them. 15:09:37 img="www.ssd.noaa.gov/PS/TROP/floaters/19S/imagery/vis0-lalo.gif" 15:09:41 (giggle) 15:09:43 ? 15:09:49 whats that? 15:09:53 :p 15:10:06 :p 15:10:25 Ugh I have to go back to class in 3 mins ;( 15:10:33 img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016042606/gfs_dvorak_epac_5.png" 15:10:42 Hurrican Agatha in April/ :P 15:10:48 :p 15:10:51 :p 15:11:03 seriously, it'll have an eye in 24hrs 15:11:11 The NHC needs to make that system Invest 91L 15:11:15 In the Atlantic 15:11:24 ^ 15:11:30 img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016042606/gfs_dvorak_epac_6.png" 15:11:36 and 90E n the Pacific 15:11:43 Yep 15:11:45 :p 15:11:45 in :P 15:11:48 :p 15:12:12 (Brb) 15:12:30 Gtg ;( Bye (bye) 15:12:35 cya 15:12:45 (bye) 15:12:53 im checking the WP now 15:13:04 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 15:15:17 nothing, though a potential system is on may 2 15:16:24 may 6* 15:16:33 img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016042606/gfs_dvorak_wpac_38.png" 15:16:59 layten... :/ 15:17:04 yeah? 15:17:32 why do you find every single blob as an invest? 15:17:44 because it could be 15:17:56 especially when it clearly shows an eye 15:18:01 like 2 of them did 15:18:22 "Something tells me the director for Dominica's weather service is a fan of the movie Frozen...since it would be up to them to pick...I think they might have wanted to change "Ana" to "Anna" as well..." 15:18:53 :P 15:19:15 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 15:19:25 img="www.usno.navy.mil/NOOC/nmfc-ph/RSS/jtwc/ab/abiosair.jpg" 15:19:28 :P 15:19:51 where 15:20:15 Bye Collin.... :/ 15:20:20 :P 15:20:25 !colin 15:20:35 !collin 15:20:44 :p 15:20:48 !collin2 15:21:05 :p 15:21:07 http://prntscr.com/ax3hgk 15:21:36 :P 15:21:41 :P 15:21:44 :p 15:22:03 http://www.accuweather.com/en/world/satellite 15:22:15 convection in potential 91L is decreasing 15:23:14 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 15:23:59 Wb 15:24:07 wb 15:24:09 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:24:10 hi 15:24:33 Hi. 15:25:07 Hi 15:25:43 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 15:26:01 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 15:26:05 test 15:26:15 Hey 15:26:40 Hi 15:27:10 So what do u wanna talk about 15:27:36 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 15:27:40 ........*silence*......... 15:27:48 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 15:29:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:29:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:29:38 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:29:45 idk 15:29:53 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:30:09 all the admins on chat :P 15:30:17 ? 15:30:18 :P 15:30:31 All the admins are on chat. :P 15:30:40 really? :P 15:30:43 Yep. 15:30:48 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:31:02 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:31:06 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 15:31:12 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:31:17 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 15:31:32 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:31:39 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:32:09 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:32:19 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:32:42 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:32:44 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:33:04 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:33:05 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:34:21 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:34:23 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:34:53 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:35:16 The Komamoto earthquake has had 865 aftershocks so far 15:35:24 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:35:54 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:36:24 The Japanese Yakuza are helping in aid relief in Japan :/ 15:36:31 :/ 15:36:40 that's gotta bea first 15:36:46 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:36:49 guess they got bore.. 15:36:53 bored* 15:37:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:37:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:37:29 /me 360 noscopes the NHC 15:37:59 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:38:22 c="yellow" 20% CHANCE OF TROPICAL CYCLONE FORMATION IN 5 DAYS 15:38:32 wow.. 15:38:54 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 15:38:59 where 15:39:09 AAAAAAAAA BOB OH MY GAWD 15:39:11 my forecast 15:39:14 oh 15:40:02 15:40:19 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:40:49 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:41:02 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 15:41:52 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:42:22 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:43:33 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:44:03 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:45:16 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:45:46 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:45:52 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 15:45:54 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 15:46:35 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 15:46:37 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:47:07 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:48:18 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:48:48 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:48:57 its snowing very heavily 15:49:11 I don't think ill be on tomoz at this rate 15:49:46 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:50:22 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 15:50:39 I would do the same to the NHC 15:50:45 ? 15:50:49 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 15:50:52 wb 15:50:58 i don't think ill be on tomoz 15:51:02 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:51:09 why? @layten ;( 15:51:16 very heavy snow 15:51:22 Oh... 15:51:28 ;( 15:51:36 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:51:50 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 15:52:04 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 15:52:13 ;( 15:52:48 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:53:04 check the UK sat and radar out.. 15:53:08 its a mess 15:53:18 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:53:29 http://www.intellicast.com/Local/WxMap.aspx 15:53:31 I see... :( 15:53:48 http://captiongenerator.com/87075/Hitler-reacts-to-the-2015-retirements 15:53:49 :P 15:54:22 :p 15:54:50 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:55:02 :P 15:55:20 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:56:16 /tell Bobnekaro http://captiongenerator.com/87075/Hitler-reacts-to-the-2015-retirements 15:56:21 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:56:27 !tell Bobnekaro http://captiongenerator.com/87075/Hitler-reacts-to-the-2015-retirements 15:56:27 HurricaneOdile: I will tell Bobnekaro your message the next time I see them. 15:56:51 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:58:32 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 15:59:02 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 15:59:33 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:00:03 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 16:00:35 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:01:05 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 16:01:25 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:02:24 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 16:03:58 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:04:02 !bye 16:04:02 Goodbye 16:04:08 (bye) 16:04:14 !say (bye) 16:04:14 (bye) 16:04:21 !updatelogs 16:04:23 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 14 lines to the page). 16:04:38 (bye) 16:04:38 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:05:08 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 16:05:42 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:06:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:06:12 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 16:06:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:07:14 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:07:44 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 16:08:39 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:09:09 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 16:10:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:10:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:10:14 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 16:10:40 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:11:10 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 16:11:44 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:12:14 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 16:12:55 As I can see, Layten has gone away instead of leaving. :P 16:12:58 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:13:28 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 16:14:04 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:14:55 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 16:15:58 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:16:24 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:32:12 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:32:13 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:32:17 lol 16:32:19 !updatelogs 16:32:21 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 7 lines to the page). 16:32:24 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:32:25 Yep, he's just away. :P 16:32:36 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:33:25 If there was a hypercane what do u do 16:34:08 I would.. fly to spac 16:34:12 space * 16:34:20 So I would avoid it 16:34:39 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 16:34:39 Assuming I could breathe in a near perfect vacuum 16:34:41 :P 16:35:05 and assuming I could fly 16:35:22 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:35:52 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 16:36:43 -!- Njsupercane1 has joined Special:Chat. 16:37:13 -!- Njsupercane1 has left Special:Chat. 2016 04 26